lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Planet: Extreme Condition Colonies Edition
Lost Planet: Extreme Condition Colonies Edition is a standalone expansion of Lost Planet: Extreme Condition featuring additional content and cross-platform play for the Xbox 360 and Windows PC Platforms. Single Player Additional Content New Modes *''Score Attack'' - Each enemy and destructible object has points assigned to them, with the player being awarded different points depending on how they defeat the enemy. *''Trial Battle Mode'' - Take on each of the game's Bosses, one after another. *''Off limit Mode'' - Go wild with over-the-top super-charged weapons with unlimited ammunition and increased speed of movement. Multiplayer Multiplayer went through some changes from Extreme Conditions to Colonies Editions, Firstly Game Modes are separated into Category's *''Team Battle'' - Which focuses on Team Elimination and Post Grab type Game Modes. *''Individual Battle'' - Which focuses on Elimination type Game Modes. *''Hunting'' - Which focuses on Fugitive type Game Modes. Along with this Colonies has brought along some new Game Modes, changed some existing ones and added some extra match rules. New Online Modes Team Battle *''Point Snatcher'' - Each player is worth 1 point, you kill a player to earn points. The more you kill the more points you have. If someone kills you they take the points you have at the time of death and it is added to their total. *''VS Annihilator'' - Each team has one key VS, the goal is to Defend your key VS while trying to defeat the opponents key VS. *''Counter Grab'' - Only one Data Post is on the field, and the team to hold the Data Post the longest before time runs out is the winner. *''Akrid Egg Battle'' - Each team has an Akrid Egg, capture the opponents Egg to score a point. Team with the most points wins. *''Team Egg Bandit'' -Only one Akrid Egg is on the field, and the team to hold the Akrid Egg the longest before time runs out is the winner. Individual Battle *''Egg Bandit'' - Only one Akrid Egg is on the field, and the player to hold the Akrid Egg the longest before time runs out is the winner. Hunting *''Akrid Hunter'' - Play as the Humans and Hunt and eliminate Akird until the Battle Gauge is depleted, Play as the Akrid and Eliminate all Humans until the Battle Gauge is full. Online Maps Colonies Edition comes with all the original maps from Extreme Conditions as well as the 3 DLC Maps Packs and Bonus Battle Ground Map. Along with these it also brings 4 new maps exclusive to Colonies Edition. *''Crossfire City'' *''Area 921'' *''Lost Arena'' *''Assault Space'' New Weapons Standard Weapons *''Flame Launcher'' *''Hand Cannon'' *''Hand Gun'' *''Revolver'' VS Weapons *''Laser Lance'' *''Rocket Pod'' *''Pile Bunker'' *''VS Rifle'' Grenades *''Energy Grenade'' *''Fire Grenade'' Miscellaneous content *''Cross-platform Battles'' - Xbox 360 owners can join forces or play against PC gamers. *''New View Modes'' - Switch to first person view or the over-the-shoulder view for even more intense action. Gallery File:LPC_poster.jpg|Promotion Art Poster File:LPC_Valkyrie.png|A new character Valkyrie File:PT-76.png|A new character PT-76 File:Snow_Bunnie.png|A new character Snow Bunnie File:Eraser.png|A new character Eraser File:Lost Planet CE Akrid Hunter.jpg|Akrid Hunter mode. Notice the Red team text on the Akrid.]] File:Lost Planet CE First Person.jpg|Another Akrid Hunter picture. This one is First Person Category:Lost Planet Games Category:Lost Planet Colonies